dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin
Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:'Original VS Ripoff' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Adopted DBX fights Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin 'is ZombieSlayer23's thirtieth DBX! Description ''Season 2 Episode 15! Season Finale! There has always been a discussion between Family Guy and The Simpsons fan deciding who would win in a fight between Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin. Well, the outcome is about to be determined here! Which main character from a comedic show that is extremely stupid, lazy and overweight will win in a fight? Who do you want to win? Homer Peter Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Cue: Family Guy Theme Song) Jamming to the music in his car, Homer drove away from the Nuclear Power Plant. He had just finished another day of work, and Homer was eager to go home. Drink some beer and watch TV, the next thing on Homer's agenda. Besides, Marge and his family was awaiting for him... With food. It was steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, Homer's favorite. Homer: (to himself) Eating's better than my normal job. Maybe if I added some chocolate eggs and caramel-'' Before I could resume his thoughts, Homer ran head-on into another car. Homer was launched forwards, but the white cushions stopped him. Homer sat frozen in his car. '''Did someone just run into him'? Was he dead? Where's my beer?! Enraged, Homer leaped out of his car and pounded his fists against his chest. Out of the other broken car came Peter Griffin, also angry. Peter: You! '' Homer: ''You! Both adults growled and bared their fists, going in a circular motion. Homer screamed in rage and Peter growled in hatred. Both fighters lunged for each other- Car: Today's the day! Where all-'' Peter: ''Hey that's my theme song! Homer had had enough. Homer leaped into the air, clamping his fists together and bashing his hands against Peter's head, slamming him into the cement. Peter quickly got up, however, and bashed the side of his hand against Homer's cheek. Homer was sent stammering backwards, regaining his balance. Homer: You nearly killed me! I'm not dying without drinking my last sip of beer! Peter: No one cares, loser! Homer: Shut up! Peter: Go die in a hole! This stopped Homer in his tracks. Peter questioned if his statement had come true, and slowly walked over to Homer. He poked the yellow dad in the head, but Homer responded with a jumping knee. Peter was sent flying backwards, but quickly regained his footing and pointed his fist at Homer. Peter: That's it, blubber boy! I've had enough nonsense! It's time to kill you once and for all! Peter lunged into the air with his fists raised while Homer got into battle stance on the ground. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace - Duel of the Fates - From 2:35) Peter threw his fist downward, but Homer blocked the attack with his elbow and socked Peter in the head. Peter was sent flying backwards, right through the Simpson's House. Bart, Marge, Lisa, Maggie and Grandpa were in the living room, sitting to watch the introduction for The Simpsons. Bart: Where's Homer!? Marge: He's just running a little late from work. I'm sure-'' Before she could finish her sentence, Peter came crashing through the window. The entire family but Bart screamed as Homer leaped through the window like a crazed man, grabbing Peter by the throat and strangling him. Bart looked up in awe at his father. Bart: ''Cool! Peter managed to grab a wine glass and smash it on top of Homer's forehead, loosening his grip on Peter. Peter then kicked Homer in the stomach, knocking him into the dinner table. The table collapsed on Homer, causing part of the table to whack some shelves. The shelves toppled over, which rushed over to Peter and tackled him into the ground. Both fathers growled in hatred and pushed themselves out of the mess they had gotten themselves into. Homer: Why you little! Homer was the first to get out; he leaped into the air and smashed his fists into Peter's head. Peter was sent crashing out the window, right onto a stone rock. He quickly grabbed it and threw it at Homer, which managed to hit him right in the gut. Homer: Doh! From there, Peter raced to the streets, waiting for a car of some sort. Homer was still recovering, but as soon as he saw Peter near the streets he charged at him. Peter took notice of this and leaped into the streets, and right on time a purple car came out of no where. Peter leaped onto the top of the car, causing the purple car to take off. Homer: Not so fast! Homer put his hands to his mouth and whistled. Right on cue, a pink car came from the streets, awaiting his instructions. Homer: Follow that idiot! (Cue: Theme of Infinite - Sonic Forces) Homer leaped onto the pink car and they took off. Peter laughed in happiness. He had escaped that jerk! But right as he turned around, he saw Homer on top of a pink car, gritting his teeth and baring his fists. Peter: Aw crap! The pink car zoomed in closer to the purple car, whacking the butt of it and causing the purple car to shake violently. Peter nearly lost his footing from the attack, but he managed to grab a hold on one of the bars, stopping his fall. While Peter was getting his footing back in place, Homer leaped onto the purple car. With a garbage lid in his hand, he bashed the side of it against Peter's head. Peter was sent toppling backwards, but this didn't really affect him. Surprisingly, on top of the purple car was a baseball bat and a baseball. Peter smiled; Homer cried in fear. Peter: Order up, loser! Peter threw the baseball into the air and smashed it into the bat, launching the ball over to Homer with tremendous force. Homer attempted to block it with his shield, but the impact was too great. Upon impact, Homer was sent flying backwards, right onto the edge of the car. He fell off of the vehicle, but managed to grab onto a bar. Homer frantically tried to get back up onto the roof of the car. Peter: Look whose on his knees! Peter walked up to Homer, whacking the baseball bat against his palm. Homer tried to get back up, but Peter just whacked the top of Homer's left hand, loosening his grip on the car. Homer couldn't think of anything to stop Peter anymore. As he desperately looked around for a way out of his situation, Homer noticed some signs closing in on the two. If Homer distracted Peter long enough, Peter would get killed by the signs! Homer: Please spare me, strong and heroic warrior! Peter stopped for a moment. He couldn't believe what Homer had just said. Peter: Why, thank you! Considering the fact that I'm about to kill you, that was really nice of you to say! You know, it's not easy being as strong and buff as I am. I have to eat a special kind of sandwich; one with cadbury eggs and whipped cream. The secret ingredient is chocolate sauce; it has lots of vitamins and nutrients! Where was I? Oh yeah, I was gonna kill you! Luckily for Homer, he had distracted Peter long enough. The signs loomed over Homer as they whacked Peter's head from behind, launching him off the car and leaving Homer to leap off of the vehicle as well. Homer landed on his feet just fine from the drop, but Peter had dropped onto the ground on his side, breaking some of his bones. The two had been driven to the Nuclear Power Factory. Homer: Only grandpas can fall that hard! Peter yelled in hatred and picked himself up. He threw a punch at Homer, but he countered the attack with a heavier punch. The two angry dads punched and kicked each other, slightly approaching the entrance to the Power Plant. As soon as they entered it, Peter landed a Jumping Knee to Homer's head, stuffing his eyes and nose through his head. But Homer didn't give up; recoiling his eyes and nose back to it's normal position, he grabbed a pole and leaped into the air, spinning around and kicking Peter in the head several times. (Cue: Exo - Brandon Yates) Peter was launched backwards, but he grabbed Homer's foot, knocking Homer backwards as well. The two crashed through one of the Meltdown Windows, triggering the alarm and causing a full-scale meltdown. Homer and Peter went back to fighting and started punching and kicking each other once more. This lasted until the floor erupted, launching the two dads downwards. Homer: NO! Peter: God damn it, kill me! Homer, in the process of falling downwards, leaped at Peter and grabbed him by the head, smashing him into the walls of the Power Plant. After several minutes, Peter managed to grab a hold of Homer's head and slam him into the wall instead. As the two continued to slam each others head into the wall, the Power Plant exploded, launching both fathers into the air. Meanwhile, in space, Apollo 13 was seen floating towards the moon. Astronaut: Attention, we are approaching the moon. I repeat, we are-'' (Cue: Theme of Deadpool - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Homer and Peter busted through the ship, launching all of the astronauts out the window and into space. Both Homer and Peter started punching each other all over the place, trying to knock the other out. Little did they know, they were crashing towards Earth. As the two continued to fight on, Superman was staring at the falling ship. Superman: ''Should I go save them? Deadpool, with an astronaut suit on, floated towards Superman. Deadpool: Naw, those two are losers! What'd ya say we go get some Lunch? Chimichangas on the house! Superman shrugged. Superman: Fine by me. As the heroes were seen flying back to Earth, Superman carrying Deadpool, the camera focused back on Homer vs Peter. The hole in the ship expanded bigger and bigger until the whole ship was destroyed. In the process, one of the ships engines came off and crashed into Homer and Peter. This launched Homer and Peter down to Earth even faster, and as the two saw Earth approach closer and closer, an asteroid came out of no where and whacked Peter in the head. Homer: Aha, sucker! Eat my-'' Another asteroid whacked Homer, launching him in the opposite direction. Homer flew to the right, Peter flew to the left. The two eventually met once more after circling around Earth, connecting fists. The impact left a trembling roar throughout the galaxy. Pushing with all of there might, the last remains of the ship crashed into Homer and Peter, launching them to Earth. The two crashed back to Springfield. Homer collapsed on top of his house while Peter crashed into the cement next to the house. (Cue: Theme of The Flash - From 0:13) Homer and Peter slowly picked themselves up. The two regained control of their feet, balancing themselves on the ground. The two were weakened and sore, but that didn't stop them. Homer leaped into the air, a sharp piece of metal in his hands. (Cue: Theme of Wonder Woman) Peter rolled to his right, barely avoiding an attack from the sharp stick. Acting fast, he found his fallen baseball bat from earlier. Whacking the sharp stick out of Homer's hands, Peter left Homer defenseless. Looming over Peter like a shadow, Peter slammed the bat into the top of Homer's head, knocking him into the ground. Peter: ''It's time for you to say goodbye! Grabbing Homer by the neck, Peter lifted Homer into the air, his baseball bat ready for swinging. Homer struggled, trying to get free from his current situation, but it didn't work. Peter just pushed harder on Homer's neck. Peter had given Homer enough torture. Ready to take off Homer's head, Peter swung his baseball bat at Homer, but suddenly, a furry fist connected with his baseball bat. Peter: Huh? Peter turned around, and looming over him was the one and only, Chicken Man. Peter: YOU! Chicken Man: Bawk bawk! Throwing himself at Peter, Chicken Man sent several punches into Peter's gut. The two fighters were easily distracted on each other, giving Homer the chance to recover. Homer slowly picked himself up, the sharp stick still in his hands. Homer turned his walk into a full sprint, charging at Peter. Peter took notice of this; he pushed Chicken Man in front of him, causing the sharp stick to pierce him right in the heart. The Chicken Man dropped to the ground, lifeless. Homer: You made him die just for you! Peter: It was a worthy sacrifice! Homer and Peter leaped at one another, connecting kicks. This distracted Peter, giving Homer the opportunity to finish Peter off. Homer pulled out the stick and jammed it through Peter's left hand. Peter screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, losing his footing and leaving Homer to kick him in the chin. Peter was launched backwards, where he flew into Krusty Burger. Peter was sent flying into a Grease Pit, causing him to scream in pain. His hand has been completely melted off from the pit; there was nothing but bone! Homer leaped into the building as well, the sharp stick still in his hand. Peter: Please spare me! I have a family! Homer: Save it, weiner! Homer leaped into the air, slamming the blade into Peter's gut and kicking him into the grease pit completely. Peter's body was left to melt into nothing but bones. Homer: Roundhouse! DBX! Conclusion The Winner Is... Homer Simpson! Don't forget to stay tuned for the Season 3 Premiere, Nightcrawler vs M. Bison!Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights